Loitering
by Horror Button
Summary: Ichigo- a wealthy business man meets Rukia a barista. Au.
1. Chapter 1

Its love under cover inspired.

Check it out... its quite funny.

REad and review!

* * *

It's early afternoon and its sunny out- perfect weather out side- aaaaannnnddddddddd..Rukia's stuck inside. Not that she's complaining. Though, she wonders why people would sit outside on the patio in the heat when they could be inside where its nice and cool and empty?

Yes, the Chappy cafe was empty.

And, she had a lot of free time as well as her co-works out back so she went and looked for something to do. Something being organizing the condiments on the counter.

...

...

...

Ring!

Her head beams up, "Welcome to Cha-"

The first thing she notices is the obnoxious orange hair- surely, a grown man would know better than to dye their hair orange. Next thing she notices is the obnoxious way he just brushes her off with a mere grunt before seating him near the window. Who was he waiting for?

Friend?

Sister?

Mother?

Girlfriend?

Well, who ever it was- He was loitering.

"Excuse me!" She loudly called out-waving her hand. "You're loitering!"

Nothing- as expected from a delinquent.

She lets out a huff as she walked towards him, tapping his broad shoulder, "Excuse me-"

"Huh?" He breaks from his view outside.

"You're loitering." She points at the sign."See."

He continues to look at her dumbfounded. "You don't know who I am?"

"You're loitering." She repeats. "That's the only thing that matters now."

He chuckles as he shook his head. "Iced Hot cocoa."

She huffs, "Ice Hot cocoa coming up!"

She walks back behind the counter tops and starts-

Ring!

She beams.

"Welcome to cha-"

"Hey asshole."

"What?" She looks up and sees a pink haired girl in an skimpy outfit- Most likely his girlfriend.

The said pink haired girl walked herself to him-another loiterer?

"I was waiting for you at the restaurant."

"We're done."

HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! iT'S A BREAK UP! IT'S A BREAK UP!

She quickly finishes up the order as she swiftly places the order on the table between them. "Iced Hot cocoa." she uttered before quickly wslking away- She hid under the counter tops.

"We're done when I saw we're done."

"What part of I don't want to see you any more- do you not understand?"

"We'll go to couples therapy."

"The last time we went you nearly killed the therapist-"

"She was constantly giving you the come hither look-she was asking for it."

"She looks at me because of the bullshit me put me through."

"We'll go to another one."

"No. You had your chance."

"Come on, I'll wear the sexy outfit you bought me."

"Do you mean the outfit you wore when you fucked Hisagi?"

"Wha-what?!"

"I saw you fucking Hisagi in the car last week."

"Well-well-well- I saw you making out with Senna a few days ago- and I didn't say a thing- See how good I handle our relationship? I put up with your bullshit ways and You put up with my bullshit ways.

"This is toxic and I want non of it."

"stop being an asshole- go to therapy with me.:

"We're done"

"We're done when I say-"

The sound of the glass cup being placed down against the wooden table was heard along with a loud _CRASH!_

"'whoa-whoa-whoa..." Rukia beamed between them."That's company prop-"

The orange haired man pulls her behind him. "I'm not go to therapy with you."

"'whoa-whoa-whoa..." Rukia beamed between them."That's company prop-"

The orange haired man pulls her behind him. "I'm not go to therapy with you."

"Oh yes you are." The pink haired girl growled as she held onto the broken cup. "You're going-""

"Whose going to pay for the cup?" Rukia interrupted as she shoved herself between them. ''cause I'm sure it's not coming out of my pay check.-"

"Go away!" The pink hair girl Roughly shoved Rukia away as Rukia heavily bumped her head against the wooden table- Ichigo frowns.

"Are you insane?!" Ichigo stares at his ex. "She can sue you for all your worth!"

"So you're fucking her." The pink hairs girl accused. "It's so obivious you are since you care about her so much- I forgive you because thats what normal couple do-"

"Riruka, You clearly need to see a doctor-"

"I''m not sick~~"

Something in the pink haired girl lit up. _Ichigo still cares about me_ , She thought as a smile beams upon her face. _He's playing hard to get_

 _"Okay then~~~"_ Riruka cood- Her mind was in the clouds.

"I'll see you at home?"

"No. Get your things out by midnight-if not, I'm burning them."

"We're going to couples therapy then."

"How many times so I need to-"

Riruka gets close and personal as the ridge sharp edges of the broken cup hovered against Ichigo's next, "We're going to therapy."

Ichigo, Completely unphased, sighed. Its an empty threat because he knows Riruka wouldn't hurt him,

"Go fuck Hisagi like you did a few weeks ago. "

"That was an occasional thing. I can stop when ever I want."

"You disgust me- Go away,"

"I know where you live."

"I'm moving."

"I'll find you."

"I'll get a restraining order."

"I'll admire the pictures of us."

You honestly need therapy-alone."

"No, What I need is-you-"

Riruka's eye glitters the moment Ichigo said I need you.

"You need me...: Riruka mumble loud."

"Go home and pack all things and leave."

Riruka beamed. Ichigo she going to go shopping for new things for her."

"Okay," Riruka beamed, "I'll see you later?"

"No. stay away."

Riruka shook her head grinning because he knows Ichigo just wanted a little space.

"Fine." Riruka decided. "I'll move out but remember, I'll back..." Riruka winks as she prance outside- it was time to do damage control.

"Anyone here?" Ichigo call out.

...

...

...

"Heeeelllllllloooooooowwwww..." Ichigo called out as the back door swung out to a petite girl. "You're paying for the cup."

"How much is the cup?

"250.86..."

Ichigp dead panned. Surely the cup could have cost more since she was so protective of it.

Ichigo huffs as he take out his wallet- she's rubs her head pouting. "Tell your girlfriend she's band from chappy's cafe-"

"She's not my girlfriend." Ichigo huffs as he hand Rukia the money. "She's just delusional." He looks up at her- really looking at her- she's holding an ice pack against her head.

"You okay?" He asks her as she switches hand holding the packet.

"What do you think?" Rukia dead panned as she slightly twitches.

"Look, if I caused any trouble-here's my business card-"

"Its all your fault." Rukia glared.

"How is it my fault?" Ichigo defended.

"You could have given her a second chance after you cheated on her."

"So you're single?"

She nods as Ichigo started to grin "Well, I really hope you call."

She continues to glare at him. Such a pompous asshole.

"You shouldn't have cheated on her."

"She cheated on me first."

"That doesn't mean you get to cheat on her-two wrongs doesn't make a right."

"who made you a relationship adviser?"

"I've been in something similar before."

"Oh? You cheated on your-"

"No, he cheated on me and told me I could sleep with anyone when I wanted to break up with him..."

...

...

"Welll?"

"I didn't cheat on him and I broke up with him."

"I don't believe you."

"That's the truth!"

"If you really like him- you would have cheated on him."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"No, I'm serious, if you really wanted it to work you'd do anything for it to work."

"Are you stupid?"

"Calling a customer stupid is a volition against you isn't it"

"Not if the customer really is an idiot."

"Maybe I should get the manager-"

"He's on vacation- I'm now in charge."

"Are you always like this?"

"Only to assholes like you."

"How am I an asshole?"

"You could have just told her why your breaking up with her and cut out the drama."

"I did tell her- she made it dramatic."

"You could have just cut it short."

"I wanted her to understand why I was breaking up with her."

"So you're the asshole that wants to be right and stead of taking the high road."

"I'm not an asshole-"

"Yeah you are. You like to instigate."

" I don't like to instigate."

"If you didn't like to instigate you wouldn't have baited her."

"It's called Karma."

"You're just being petty."

"How am I being petty? She started it."

"Now you sound like kindergartener."

"You sound like an instigator."

"No I sound like a voice of reason."

"No, you're instigating on how I'm being all those bad things."

"No, I'm just stating the truth."

"What you say isn't always the truth."

"Yes-yes it is."

"You're not the voice of reason."

"Yeah I am."

"No you-"

Ring!

A customer comes in as Ichigo grins, "Call me."

She glares at him as he leaves Chappy cafe.

 _Such a pompous asshole._


	2. delinquent

It's been days since the orange haired idiot came to the Chappy cafe- Not that she's counting- she'd been busy in back dealing with paper work.

She huffs as she stretches herself out. She's almost done with her-

"Rukia?" Nemu knocked.

"Yes?"

"Someone demands to see you."

"What happened?"

"Hes just saying, "I want to see your manager."

Rukia lets out a huff. It's rare to have a complaint.

"Okay, coming." Rukia gets up and heads towards the door. "Did you tell you what he was complaining about?" Nemu shook her head. "He just came in and demanded to see you."

 _So its a he._

Putting up with a smiling face, pushes the door up front, happily smiling, "How may I help you?"

"You never called."

"Not you again..." Rukia groaned. "Look, if you aren't going to order-"

"Hot cocoa." He grinned at her.

"Momo! Hot-"

"i want you to make it."

She glares at him. "Does it really matter?"

"I like the way you make it."

"You haven't even tried momo's-"

"I want you to make it."'

She continues to glare at him as she grind her teeth."Hot cocoa coming up."

He's grinning the entire time while she's making the hot cocoa- like some creep.

"Hot cocoa." Rukia placed the cup on the counter top as Ichigo placed a hefty tip- Rukia stopped him, "We don't need your dirty money."

He chuckles at her and places the money anyway- Rukia had no share of the tips that day.

During the next few days-She hasn't seen him-which is a good thing- rather not deal with someone like him. A delinquent guy who dyes his hair orange-who was he trying to be anyways?

Just as Rukia was about to close shop...

Ring!

"I'd like a hot cocoa."

"We're closed-"

"The door said open." He grins at her. "That means you're cafe is still open."

Rukia marches up to the door and flips the sign. "There. It says closed."

"Too late. He stands by the register. "Hot cocoa."

She's grumbling to herself on how she should have locked the doors earlier,

He sits himself closest to the counter tops looking at his cellphone-she calls for him.

"Your hot cocoa."

he goes and gets it as Rukia folds her arms. "Why must you always insist on bothering me?"

"You're different-"

"Obviously- every girl different-"

Ichigo shrugs. "You're different than the girls I know."

Rukia rolls her eyes as she goes and gets the mop.

He tries to talk to her as she mops the floor- She replies with a grunt or a nod.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He looks at as she stops mopping.

"You're a delinquent." Rukia simply responds. "Who dyes their hair orange and dates a girl with pink hair?"

"First off," Ichigo slowly places his cup down. "I was born with orange hair- I meet her at play house-"

"The fact that you meet a girl and dated her at that place really tells a lot about yourself." Rukia rolls her eyes.

"It was my 18th birthday- my friends brought me there- she was different."

"I see you use the word different loosely- is that how you get girls to talk to you?"

Ichigo slaps his forehead. "No. Its not that. You're a different kind of _different_ "

She looks at him stupidly. "Explain."

"You're a good kind of different."

"So your ex was a good kind of different?"

"At first." He nodded. "I think I spoiled her to be fair."

"Oh."

...

...

...

"What about you?"

An eye brow arches. "What about me?"

"Your ex- don't you have a story about him?"

Rukia shrugs. "He cheated on me-"

"Is that why you're a man hater?"

" I'm not a man hater!"

"Well, I've done nothing to you and yet you hate me."

"Your choice of girlfriend is questionable."

"So you're judging her because of her hair-like you did mine?"

"Are you not a delinquent? The way you carry yourself thinking you can get any girl?"

Ichigo laughs, "Correction, she came on to me-"

"Which makes me question your character."

"She was different." Ichigo repeated. "Its my fault- I spoiled her."

"And you broke up with her,"

"If your trying to make me go away- its not going to work."

"What do you want from me? Why me- out of all the girls in Japan-why me?"

" I don't know- it could be your fiery-give-no-shits attitude -calling out bullshit on people- you challenge people."

"Your ex sounds exactly like that-"

"She wanted to live the lux life-before she was just a girly girl-"

"In which I'm not." Rukia quickly added.

"Yeah, which makes you different. I like your attitude."

"And I like it when you're gone."

He laughs at Rukia. "Why do you hate me?'"

"I don't hate you- I detest you."

"Why then, why do you detest me?"

"The moment you walked into Chappy's cafe screams delinquent."

"Yet I'm not. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo- you?"

She looks at him oddly, " I'm not comfortable telling a stranger my name."

"Fair enough,now you're now known as midget-ow!"

"I'm height weight proportionate!"

For the rest of the night, Rukia and Ichigo banter about random topics until She officially calls it a night.

"Its time you go."

"Already?" Ichigo huffs. "Just when I thought I was starting to get you-"

"You'll never understand me."

"Try me."

"I barely know you-why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm interested in you? Let's be friends."

"Again, I barely know-"

"I'm the barely known CEO of Shiba interprise and I-"

"Oooohhhh... So you use that tittle to get girls-"

"No-no-no.. You got it all wrong-"

"Tell me then, when you tell girls your tittle- they get an instant liking to you."

"Yeah-but that's not the point!"

"That's the whole point! You like girls that are princesses."

Ichigo looked at Rukia dumb founded. "What?"

"You know-girls who demand perfection because they think their high and mighty-"

"I don't date princesses-"

"Your ex was a princess-"

"She's spoiled-"

"Seems like you still harbor feelings for her-"

"No. I still care about her but not enough to be her boyfriend- Why are you denying my offer to be a friend?"

"I still have a feeling you're holding back."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa... hold on... You know all about me and I know nothing about you- how is that fair?"

Rukia shrugs. "You want me to be your friend- I'm neutral if we're friends or not."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?

"A princess."

"How am I a princess?!"

"You're acting all high toying- like you're better than me."

"Just because I'm not that interested in being your friend-doesn't mean I'm a princess-"

"Yeah-it does."

She stomps her foot. "No it doesn't! Princesses are high maintenance!"

"And you aren't?"

"Of course I'm not."

"You and your laundry list of requirements for being a friend of yours is not high maintenance?"

"No. Its choosing my friends wisely."

"Che, sound like you're a princess in denial."

"No I'm not!"

"Then be my friend."

"Fine! I'll be your friend then!"

He grins a toothy smile. "Okay then. "We're friends then."

"Yeah-wait-what?" She looked at him dumb founded, She wasn't sure what she got into.

"Don't worry about anything friend." Ichigo pats Rukia on the shoulder. "I'll be visiting more- Make sure your there to make me my hot cocoa."

He laughs as he leaves the cafe- leaving behind a confused Rukia.


	3. Friend

He frequents more at the Chappy cafe- Rukia noticed an increase of customers ordering and loitering around after the sighting of orange haired fiend. He'd come at random times of the day-some days he'd bring work with him and other days he'd come late- a few minutes before closing- his fangirls are finding it hard to get a sighing of him. He'd tried to get a hold of Rukia-but dam is she sneaky.

She'd hide in her office her office and tell her staff members she's too busy- to the point where she'd close up shop a few minutes early when the customer dwindles down. Though, that doesn't mean he doesn't catch quick glances of her checking up on her employees. He's see her peeking out the door looking around- asking if everything was okay- He made no effort to confront her- mainly because he doesn't want to be a "Princess"

Though today was different. He set foot into Chappy's cafe early and watched the door occasionally while doing work he brought with him.

Fangirls aren't helping.

They recognize him as an up and coming renowned business man. They find his ugly mug attractive- Rukia would like to differ.

"Kurosaki sama?" a group of fangirls meekly greeted as he was doing paper work.

"Huh?" He looked up- To the fangirls-he was sparkling.

"Would you like to-"

"Sorry- I'm busy."

He brushes off the fangirls who held their breath and turned around deafeningly.

Their vision of Kurosaki sama does not falter.

Just as Ichigo was getting back into his work...

"Don't you have a life?"

He grins at her voice.

He looks at her. "I was waiting for my hot cocoa."

"Momo can make it for you."

"I want you to make it for me,"

"It's the same process- We'll give you the recipe-"

"Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"I don't befriend delinquents."

"I told you already- I'm not a delinquent-"

"I also don't befriend stalkers."

"I'm not a stalker!"

"What you have been doing for the past few days- trying to-"

"So you saw me?"

"I'm the temporary manger-"

"How come I never saw you?"

"i'm a master of disguise."

I'm your friend-right?"

"No-you aren't-"

"But you agreed the last time we met."

"That was a mistake-"

"No-no-no.. You agreed- a friend would never do this to to another friend."

"... I'll make you hot cocoa for free- if it meant we aren't friends."

"Is being friends with me that bad?"

"You're a bad influence."

"Just because of that one instance you judge me?"

"Yes."

"I'm actually a decent guy-"

"I don't believe you."

"Look, I want to hangout with you. You seem down to earth. No strings attached."

"... I'll think about it."

And she turn on her heals and headed back behind the counter tops- taking orders while Ichigo waits.

* * *

"Why are you still here?"

She asks him as she gets ready to close shop. He shrugs.

"I'm waiting for your response."

"Yeah, because that's not being being a stalker."

"I'm not being a stalker.."

"You're right- You're a princess-"

"How the hell am I princess?!"

"You won't giving up until you get it-"

"It's called being persistent-"

"One of the many traits of being a princess."

"Just hang out with me."

"...Will there be any distasteful activities?"

"No. 100% PG."

"...Fine,... I'll be your friend."

He grins.

"What's your name?"

"...Kuchiki."

"Last name only?"

"I don't know you enough to disclose my full name."

'"Can I get your cellphone num-"

"No."

"Well, I need it in order for us to hangout."

"We need time to get to know each other."

"You know all about me-its your turn."

",,,,,I'm the only child."

"More..."

"I love bunnies..."

"Obviously.."

"I like pickled vegetables..."

Okay? more?"

"That's all you get."

"That's not saying much."

"Well, that's all you get."


	4. Queen

After a few weeks of attempted talking- Ichigo gives up. She's not worth the trouble. She's obviously a uptight man hating princess. No loss from-

"Okay. I think I know enough about you and you know enough about me. You can have my cellphone number."

He grins at her as he takes his cell phone out and punched it in his cell.

"Don't text me unless it is necessary-"

"So no small talk?"

"No. It's a neutral friendship. I don't want to be your princess."

"What's wrong with being a princess? They get to be treated like a-"

"I don't want to be spoiled- That's why my parents never gave me any I didn't deserve."

"Your parents are strict-"

"No they aren't! They helped me build character."

"But if hey really love you they wouldn't put a price on love."

"Only privileged people talk like that- luckily my parents are different."

"I'm not privileged. I had to work on my own to get to where I am right now."

"But you date princesses."

"Only if they deserve to be called it."

"So, in order to be a princess you have to be spoiled?"

"More like being spoiled."

"That doesn't build character."

"But it builds confidence."

"False confidence."

"Why does everything have to be negative for you?"

"Not everything I say is negative. I love bunnies and anything cute-"

"Being a princess isn't cute?"

"To some-but not me."

"What about being upgraded to queen?"

"What?"

"What about being a Queen?Being worshiped on the same level, respected and cared for?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I never dated a queen before."

"So? What does it have to what were talking about?"

"Princesses."

"Yeah. You dating princesses- if you want there is a princess here that works here."

"Really?"

"Yeah-its even in her name. She's really sweet and nice and-"

"Not interested."

"What? Why not?"

"She's boring- I want someone that challenges me-"

"Back to square one-You want one of those princess."

"More like queen."

"But you date princesses-"

"And I marry queens- I have yet meet a queen."

"If you want a queen- why date princesses?"

"I don't know- The princesses dated were all hot-"

"That's why you never found your queen. You look for princesses."

"Fine. Will you find me a queen?"

"I'm not a match maker."

"You had just wanted to introduce me to a coworker"

"Only because there is princess in her name and she's sweeter than sugar to the point where its almost sickening."

"And I told you I'm not interested."

"Why not? She might fall for you- you'd be lucky too."

"Why? What's soo special about-"

"She's really pretty and every guy would love to date her."

"How come I never heard about her?

"She's really modest about her looks and she's not looking for a boyfriend-"

"And yet you suggested I go after her when she's not looking for anyone."

"You could try- no harm in trying."

"No thanks."

"So you want that kind of princess- says a lot you- you know that right?"

"Really? What does it say about me?"

"You're play boy that spends money like nothing and nothing applies to you and-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa... hold on there. I'm not a play boy, I work hard to get where I am right now."

"But you date princesses."

"So I dated princesses-I wanted to spoil them."

"But you want a queen."

"That's later on. Right now I'm enjoying life by dating princesses."

"What if your princess wants to marry you?"

"I'd drop her."

"Wow. Just wow."

"What? I don't marry princesses."

"Just the way you said it- dropping them if they want to get married?"

"Yeah, I don't marry princesses-"

"Yeah, you don't marry princesses- but you could have been nicer than to just drop them."

He shrugs and repeats, "I don't marry princesses."

She shakes her head as she finishes moping. "You and your princess and queens- why not a warrior?"

"Let's drop the topic-wanna grab a bite?"

"Okay, just let me finish up."

* * *

"Omedetaiyaki?" She stared at the stall. He laughs, "Yeah, I have had these since I was little."

"Okay then..."

They order their food and wait.

"Sooo.." Ichigo started. "You're a Kuchiki.."

She nodded.

"Does that mean you're related to Byakuya Ku-"

"I make my own money."

"Is he that that strick?"

"No, he's teaching me self reliance."

"Oh? Doesn't he want you to run his company or something?"

"Yeah.. I really don't want to."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I don't want to disappoint him- I'm his pride."

"Then why are you working at Chappy's cafe?"

"He gave me a year to decide."

"Decide what?"

"If I want to pursue working under him or nor."

"Does your work bring your happiness?"

"What?"

"Does your workplace make you happy?"

"That's a dumb question- of course i love my job-"

"Then you don't have to worry-"

"But I'll be a disappointment... I'm his only child."

"Do what makes you happy- if working under him makes you happy-then go for it. If it doesn't- don't worry."

"But-"

"Don't think too much into it."

Rukia deeply inhales. "Its easier said than-"

"Two orders of Omedetaiyaki?!"

They go and get their orders and changed topics.

"You were a pipsqueak when you were younger?"

"Yeah- I was always bullied because of the color of my hair."

"Little kids are so mean-"

"You judged me by my hair-"

"I wasn't bullying you- I ignored you- clear difference."

He chuckled as they finish up their Omedetaiyaki.

"See," Ichigo started. "It wasn't that bad hanging out with me."

"For now."

Ichigo slaps his forehead. "You know a lot about me and I hardly know anything about you."

"Let's keep it like that."


	5. Princess

It's gonna be short little chapters.

R&R

:)

* * *

It's raining out and business is slow. No one is the cafe and there is nothing to do- so she organizes the condiments.

Though,mid organizing...

Ring!

A customer!

"Hi! Welcome to-"

"Hot cocoa."

He comes in-hair wet, clothes damp.

"You're Wet!"

"So? Hot-"

"Hold on!"

She goes and gets dry towels

She facepalms as she heads towards him. "You can't come in here in demanding what you want."

"What?" He grins as he dries himself. "Kuchiki, I'm just a paying customer- hot cocoa."

She glares at him." Hot cocoa coming up!"

He sits closest to the counter tops and watches her. "You wanna hang out after work?"

"Why? she measures the milk.

"I have tickets to a comedy show tonight-wanna come along?"

"I don't know you enough."

"What better way than go to a public place?"

"It's raining out."

"We'll take a cab."

"I don't close till late."

"It's a late night show."

"I have a pet bunny."

"And I have a pair of socks."

"Why don't you ask someone else more your style-"

"My style?"

She nods. "Yeah. The type of girl you'd hangout with."

He shake his head chuckling. "If you really don't hangout you could have just told me and that would be it."

"Maybe later.. When I know you more,"

So they talk. They talk about random topics ranging from the after life and future till it was time to close shop.

"So," he grins at her, "Do you know me enough?"

She looks at Ichigo go and lets out a huff. "I see no harm in hanging out with you."

"Alright!" Ichigo chuckles. "If we hurry up- we could still get a good amount of comedy!"

She nods as she quickly closes shop.

"Who is the comedian?"

"Don't know."

"How do you not know?!"

"Coworker just gave me tickets and I didn't bother reading it- so it'll be a surprise."

She rolls her eyes and waited on the taxi while Ichigo babbles on about being excited about the show.

"How many princesses have you dated?"

"What?"

They're in a cab and she's sitting next to him.

"Exes... How many?"

"Ummmm... I think... about... 6..."

She snorts. "Really? 6?

"Why?" he frowns. "Why is that a surprise?"

"I don't know- Maybe because I figured you'd have more because princesses are really difficult."

"Not if you keep her happy- Which I always do." He winks at her. She slightly shivers at the thought of it.

"Why did you break up with your ex then? She was the prime example of princess."

"I moved on- and she cheated on me."

"But she's princess." Rukia insisted. "Isn't that behavior expected?"

"Well, I have a different definition on what a princess should be."

"What's your definition of a princess then?"

"Hmmm... Well.." Ichigo ponders. "I don't know- It's mainly how she makes me feel."

"How do you feel being around princess then?"

"Top of the world." He grins at her. "Calls me out on my bullshit and changence me."

"You've dated 6 princess and you broke up with them-why?"

"They either became too greedy- high maintenance or I just lost interest.""

"Greedy and high matinence is the definition of a princess."

"Not if the princess doesn't do anything in return."

"What's the longest relationship you had with a princess?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa...You're getting too much information about me- I should do some questioning..."

She shrugs. "I have nothing to hide."

""Why are you so against princesses?"

"I have nothing against them- its not me."

"Why do you stray away from the topic of family?"

"It's too personal."

"You've asked me about personal things."

"... Fine..." She lets out a huff. "I'm adopted."

"So?"

"I'm the love child of Byakuya and Hisana."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa... hold on... This got too personal.."

"You wanted personal- it was only fair."

"But this is about family- you don't go deeper than family."

"Well, that's all you get form me then."


End file.
